peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 November 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11-17 ; Comments *JP Introduction: ‘What a genuinely excellent programme that was. I used to do gigs at Barbarellas’. *A 90 minute recording of two hour show is available. *Also, selected dance/international tracks are available on Files 2 & 3. *Details of remaining tracks taken from Lorcan’s playlist archive . Sessions *Cha Cha Cohen #1. Recorded 1996-10-27. No known commercial release. The song 'Get Lost' is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Nub: ‘Fall Guy (7 inch )’ Rough Trade *Neotropic: ‘15 Levels Of Magnification (2xLP – 15 Levels Of Magnification )’ Ntone # $ *Servotron: '3 Laws (Abolished) (CD - No Room For Humans )’ One Louder *Cha Cha Cohen: ‘Spook On The High Lawn’ (Peel Session) *Little Caesar & The Romans: ‘Those Oldies But Goodies (LP - Those Oldies But Goodies Vol. 6 )’ Original Sound $ *Mucho Macho: ‘Bring Forth The Gelatine (12 inch )’ Monk On Vinyl Records @ $ *Belle & Sebastian: ‘The Stars Of Track and Field (CD - If You're Feeling Sinister )’ Jeepster Recordings :: (8:30 news) *Chicane: ‘Drive (7 inch )’ Human Condition Records *Roni Size / Reprazent : ‘Down (2x12 inch – Reasons For Sharing )’ Talking Loud @ $ *Cha Cha Cohen: ‘He's Jet’ (Peel Session) *Korara Boys Band: 'Fitina (7 inch)' Diploma *Jonathan Fire*Eater: ‘Give Me Daughters (7 inch )’ Deceptive *Fags: ‘RIP Jerry (7 inch – My Boyfriend Is A Janitor )’ Westside Audio Laboratories *Kosmos: ‘Syväkosmos (12 inch - Kosmos )’ Puu @ $/& *James Brown: ‘Give It Up Or Turnit A Loose (2xCD – 40th Anniversary Collection ) Polydor & *Radar Bros: ‘Lose Your Face Again (CD - Radar Bros )’ Restless Records *DJ Fade: Perfect Motion (split 12" with Fade + NS - Everytime You Touch Me / Perfect Motion) Fused Up FU2 @ & *Cha Cha Cohen: ‘Freon Short Wave’ (Peel Session) *Broadcast: ‘The Book Lovers (12 inch - The Book Lovers EP )’ Duophonic *Youngman: ‘Electro Beat Maker (12 inch – Electrostep )’ Serotonin @ & :: (9:30 news) *Cougars: ‘The Car's Been Drinking (CD - Ten Curiously Strong Songs By The Cougars )’ Sympathy For The Record Industry *'File 1' ends *Blond: ‘Reko (12 inch - Zwischen )’ Payola @ *Cha Cha Cohen: ‘Get Lost (Peel Session) *Arab Strap: ‘Deeper (CD - The Week Never Starts Round Here )’ Chemikal Underground *Piano Magic: ‘Wrong French (12 inch )’ i @ & *Alaska: 'Alaska (12 inch - Drumworks )’ Inter City Records @ & Track marked # available on File 2 and @ on File 3 '''and $ on '''File 4 '''and & on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-11-17 (incomplete) *2) dat_118.mp3 *3) dat_119.mp3 *4) 1996-11-xx Peel Show LE315 *5) 1996-11-xx Peel Show LE316 ;Length *1) 01:33:35 (from 04:30) *2) 02:42:05 (from 02:35:25) *3) 04:00:00 (to 00:40:25) (from 00:28:03 unique) *4) 1:32:37 (from 1:03:44) *5) 1:32:27 (to 25:03) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-Dat *4) Created from LE315 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1996 Lee Tape 315 *5) Created from LE316 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1996 Lee Tape 316 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) 3) Mooo * 4,5) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes